Family Time!
by BlackCranez21
Summary: Peace. Something that shouldn't be too difficult to find, yet it was. In the Sakamaki mansion, who knew it would be so difficult to seek this innocence of bliss? A Shu Sakamaki x Reader insert.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Diabolik Lovers._

 _(Y/N): Your Name_

 _(L/N): Last Name_

 _(H/C): Hair Color_

 _(E/C): Eye Color_

* * *

A drop of sweat trickled down your face and absorbed into the soft soil beneath your knees. You let out a soft sigh of fatigue, as you had been tending the lilac bushes all day long as the searing heat set your skin ablaze.

"Hah..." Plopping yourself down onto the dirt floor, you glanced up as your ears detected the soft sound of approaching footsteps.

The wooden doors of the mansion creaked loudly, mixing with the sound of a giggle. A soft smile pulled at your lips as your (E/C) eyes landed on your 5 year old daughter. Her shoulder length blonde locks tossed wildly in the wind as she ran up to you. Behind her trailed a tall blonde haired male with similar oceanic blue eyes.

You laughed at the unforeseen sight of both your daughter and husband being awake in the morning.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed as she launched herself into your widespread arms. A laugh passes your lips as you pick her up by her small frame, twirling her around just as a shadow casts over the two of you.

"You two are too noisy..." His deep voice grunts this out as he peeks at you both with an open eye.

Setting your daughter back on the ground you can't help but smile at the male. An unnoticeable softness laced his words and you knew deep down how much he's changed. "Emi. Why don't you sit down and play with daddy while I finish watering these?"

Nodding her small head furiously, the little girl grabs Shu's hand and pulls him towards a small field of daisies.

You let out a chuckle as Shu reluctantly follows after Emi. Starting to water the assortment of flowers around you, you can't help but become distracted by the pair of blondes.

How you even finished to water all the plants was a wonder even to you, but before long, you had finished.

"Daddy." The small blonde haired girl looked up to her father, holding up two small flowers in either hand. "Do you like the red flower more or the purple one?"

Shu lazily propped himself onto his elbows and pointed to the red one. "That one looks nice with the pink ones you have."

A warm feeling rose up in your chest as you continued to watch the pair in deep admiration. With Shu laying soundly on the grass, his hands lazily wrapped around Emi's waist as she sat atop chest, it looked like something from a portrait. You couldn't help but notice they looked-

"Beautiful." You whispered softly to yourself. Shu smirked on the ground and turned his blue eyes to you. Patting the grass next to him, you accepted his silent offer and indeed sat down beside him.

"Ha-ha. ACHOO!" A big cloud of flower petals flew in the sky as the girl let out a sneeze. Small shoulders shook violently as it was soon followed by a harsh string of smaller sneezes. Her eyes became glassy as she helplessly wiped the snot onto the back of her hands.

You hurriedly reached inside your pockets to search for a tissue when you noticed something out of the corner of your eyes. Shuffling himself into a siting position, the male put Emi into his lap protectively. Pulling down the sleeve of his brown cardigan, Shu began to wipe the liquid from her nose softly.

"T-Thank you daddy." The small vampire hoarsely whispered as a pink blush dotted her pale cheeks.

You felt a sad smile spread across your face. It hurt you seeing your baby girl be anything less than healthy. On most days she would be so carefree and happy but it was the few times she wasn't that really worried you. Ever since childhood, Emi had been riddled with vicious coughs and sneezes, preventing her from leaving the house on many occasions. From the very start you worried for her, but being unable to help her when she really needed it irritated you beyond belief.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shu's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

You turned your attention to your daughter. A downtrodden look creased the blonde haired girls face and your heart instantly clenched, worried about what could have happened.

"...I lost all my flowers daddy."

You let out an exaggerated sigh as you pulled her head towards your chest. "I was really worried there for a second Emi."

Releasing your grip on her small frame, you stared into your daughters face lovingly. "There are a lot of flowers around you. Pick as many as you like."

"Really?!" Her blue and (E/C) eyes twinkled in joy.

"Hehe. Yes you can." You chuckled to yourself. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, you gazed into her odd eyes.

The right eye was a deep blue, contrasting with the bright (E/C) eye on the left. A pretty mix of you and Shu's eyes, you hummed to yourself.

"I'm gonna find the prettiest flower for daddy!" Emi proudly puffed out her chest before running off.

"Heh."

"What?" You turned your head to the side to address your cocky vampire at the same moment you felt hands pull at your waist.

"Ahh!" You shrieked in surprise as you fell face forward into Shu's chest. A mad blush coated your face as you tried to push yourself off. "Shu! Let go!"

His grip on your waist only tightened, pushing all the air out of your lungs. A sudden giggle erupted from your chest as you began to smack his chest with your hands. "S-Shu! Oh my god. I can't breath!"

Wiggling helplessly in the hold, you screamed for him to let go. The only response you got in return was a deep chuckle from above your head.

"Be quiet." He whispered hotly into your ear. "As compensation for your daughter waking me up, sleep with me."

A deep crimson blush spread on your face and you stopped moving in his arms. You couldn't help but draw inappropriate ideas from his words. "W-What are you talking about? She's your daughter too!"

The blonde vampire chuckled huskily, leaning towards your flushed face with a knowing smirk.

"What a dirty woman you are (Y/N)." He ran his fingers slowly along the side of your body. "Just what lewd thoughts are running around in that small head of yours..."

You shivered helplessly in his arms as his sharp teeth raked all along the length of your ear. A twisted grin formed on his face as he leaned up to your face. Closing your eyes in anticipation, you could feel his cool breath fan over your enflamed face.

"Mom! Dad! Em!" A voice called loudly over the front garden.

You chuckled softly to yourself as Shu's arms loosened, giving you enough room to slip out. "Mika! We're here!"

Waving a hand up in the air, the small 8 year old ran up to you. His big crystal blue eyes stared happily down at you. "Hi mom! I was wondering where all of you had gone off to."

You grinned, pulling him into your lap. "Yeah, we've just been relaxing here for a while. Nothing really interesting in particular."

The vampire next to you grumbled quietly to himself. Muttering something in agitation about mood kills and children.

Mika looked over curiously at his father. "Dad, you okay?"

You giggled softly to yourself. "Don't listen to your father Mika. He's just sour cause he didn't get enough sleep."

Shu grumbled in disdain at your choice words before turning onto his side.

"Speaking of which!" You announce in mock importance, poking at Mika's chest. "Did you get enough sleep mister?"

"Of course I did mom."

A loving smile spread across your face as your eldest child nuzzled into your chest. You knotted your fingers within his wavy light blonde locks, relishing in how soft it was. Landing a light kiss atop his head, you hugged the small male closer. He would always be your little boy.

"I love you my strong little Mikaela."

With his big sky blue eyes he looked up at you. "I love you too mom. Always!"

"Big brother Mika!" Off in the distance, you made out the voice of your youngest child.

"Oof!"

You held a hand over your mouth to suppress the chuckle you almost let out from watching the scene in front of you. Emi had her short arms wrapped tightly around Mika's neck, as he lay helplessly on the grass. She smacked loud kisses all over his face, much to the boys embarrassment.

"Mi Mi Mika!" The small girl soon got off the boy, instead opting to hug him.

"I love you too Emi."

You tossed an apologetic look to your son, and he scratched his neck in embarrassment before returning her hug.

"So Emi, what do you say to making flower crowns with me?"

The small girl gasped in surprise. "You know how to make them Mika?!"

The boy grinned sheepishly in return. "Of course I do. I can teach you how to too. That is, if you let me go..."

Almost immediately she pulled her arms back, giving her brother the best puppy dog look she could make.

You watched the two curiously as they began to pick different colorful flowers. A sigh of fatigue leaves you as you drop to the ground beside your husband. Out of the corner of your eye, you note the smirk he has on his face as he pulls you closer. Allowing the light afternoon breeze to blow by, you note how late it's probably gotten. Resting your head on sturdy shoulders you mumble to yourself. "Does it get any easier?"

"No." The response you get surprises you but not as much as the next action. Arms coiled around your waist, Shu's lips finally lock with yours in a deep kiss full of passion, love, and longing.

For the rest of that afternoon, you stay out in the front garden with your family. All the while wondering how you possibly managed to live without them.

* * *

 _Just a reader insert request that I'd been putting off for too long. (^_^;) FYI, I also don't own an character that I might have mentioned in this._


End file.
